


So Close

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Orgulho e Paixão - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, soft angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Depois do casamento de Mariana e Brandão, Luccino não conseguia parar de pensar qual seria o sentimento de estar casado. E embora o futuro não reservasse nada daquele tipo de sentimento para si, ele logo percebeu que não precisava de nenhum tipo de cerimônia para ser feliz.OuLutávio dançando à luz da lua na festa de casamento de Brariana





	So Close

A festa de casamento de Brandão e Mariana ainda fervia dentro e fora do casarão, os recém casados mais felizes do que nunca enquanto cumprimentavam os convidados e conversavam contentes sobre seus planos futuros, não mais como Mariana e Brandão, mas como um casal, unido e forte como eram.

Honestamente, Luccino realmente não sabia como lidar com a felicidade que sentia dentro do peito por conta dos dois. Tudo que queria era abraça-los e nunca mais soltar, derramar umas lágrimas e desfrutar daquele amor tão profundo como o melhor amigo de ambas partes do casal.

Ele se sentia em uma posição de honra, ser tão próximo das duas melhores pessoas que ele já tinha conhecido.

Mas era claro que ele não podia roubar o casal de sua própria festa, só para fazer uma só sua, e nem queria. Afinal, todos naquele lugar mereciam tanta felicidade quanto Mariana e Brandão, e tinham que desfrutar daquela alegria sem tamanho que o casal emanava.

Com um suspiro e um sorriso enorme, Luccino se dirigiu para a porta de saída depois de observá-los por um tempo, se perguntando como aquilo poderia ser sentido. O que se passava na cabeça de seus dois melhores amigos naquele exato momento? Era uma curiosidade sem tamanho, saber qual era o sentimento de se casar. De estar casado, ao lado de quem se ama.

Foi então, ao pisar para fora da casa, que sua felicidade se desfez um pouco. Não o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir mal, afinal, aquele era um dia de celebração e alegria, mas o suficiente para deixar um gosto amargo no fundo de sua boca.

Aquele era um sentimento que Luccino nunca poderia sentir. O de se estar casado.

Tudo porque ninguém nunca autorizaria alguém como ele de se casar, nem mesmo em seus últimos suspiros de vida. E de todos os irmãos, Luccino tinha sempre sido o que sabia que formaria uma família, que se casaria e teria uma vida contente e feliz com muitas crianças em uma bela casa.

Mas não foi bem isso que o destino lhe tinha reservado. Aquilo era para Ernesto, para Fani. Não para ele. Claro que não. Quando tinha sido que o destino tinha sido bondoso com Luccino? Provavelmente nunca. Pois então.

Era somente mais um ponto pra lista das diversas vezes que Luccino tinha sido deixado de lado pelo universo, a deriva de uma vida perfeita.

\- Luccino?

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, Luccino se viu puxado de volta para a realidade, somente agora percebendo que já estava quase nos portões da propriedade sem sequer querer estar.

Ele tinha se distraído tanto assim?

Logo, se virou para encarar quem o havia chamado, e por algum motivo se surpreendeu ao ver Otávio franzindo as sobrancelhas, olhando fixamente para ele.

Honestamente, ele não tinha nada que se surpreender. Parecia que Otávio sempre sabia aonde encontrá-lo, ou estava sempre correndo atrás dele, o que não era nada ruim. Não para Luccino afinal. Mas ainda assim, naquele momento, talvez ele só não estivesse esperando que alguém o veria devaneando assim.

\- Ah, major, olá – Luccino respondeu, todos os seus pensamentos amargos desaparecendo de sua mente enquanto um sorriso se curvava em seus lábios. – Porque está aqui? Não deveria estar se desfrutando da festa?

\- Não devia ser eu a te fazer essa pergunta? – Otávio respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha em questionamento. – O que faz aqui sozinho enquanto a festa acontece? Parecia hipnotizado enquanto andava até aqui.

\- Ah... sim, talvez estivesse – Luccino deu de ombros e caminhou até uma árvore, apoiando as costas contra o tronco e cruzando os braços enquanto observava Otávio. – Só vim até aqui pensar. Nada de mais.

\- Pensar no que? Posso saber? – Otávio perguntou, também cruzando os braços e se aproximando de Luccino com um olhar curioso. O mecânico sorriu um pouco mais suave, e deu de ombros novamente, mas não se mexeu.

\- Em como Mariana e Brandão estão felizes – respondeu, antes de olhar para o topo da árvore, por algum motivo não conseguindo encarar Otávio. – Em como deve ser, o sentimento de ser casado. Oficialmente.

\- Bom, quando se ama alguém como eles se amam deve ser bom. Mas no geral deve ser horrível – Otávio disse, e quando Luccino o olhou novamente, não conteve uma risada ao ver o major tremendo arrepiado. – É muita responsabilidade, muita chance de... estragar tudo.

\- Todos aqui me parecem bem felizes com seus maridos, esposas e noivados – Luccino contradisse, sorrindo enquanto se afastava da árvore e se aproximava a passos lentos de Otávio, que o olhava de volta, ainda com seus braços cruzados. – Me diga, se pudesse se casar com qualquer pessoa, do mundo inteiro, e não houvessem contradições, ou ninguém para julgá-lo, não casaria mesmo assim?

\- Provavelmente não – Otávio deu de ombros, soltando seus braços quando Luccino se aproximou. – Mas claro, se meu possível... alvo de afeto quisesse muito, eu provavelmente cederia.

\- Que medo de altar! – Luccino exclamou, sorrindo, e Otávio prensou os lábios enquanto o outro ria baixinho – Acho que realmente não achou moça alguma para superar esse trauma.

\- Não, não encontrei. E nunca vou, você sabe muito bem disso.

\- Não precisa ficar bravo major – Luccino riu, andando em lentos círculos em volta de Otávio, esbarrando seus ombros e parando para encará-lo, frente a frente – É tudo uma grande hipótese sem respostas corretas ou erradas.

\- Mais me parece um deboche – Otávio respondeu, querendo soar irritado, mas Luccino podia muito bem ver o sorriso por baixo de seu bigode. – Enfim, deveríamos voltar para a festa. Posso não ter muitos amigos mas os convidados sentirão sua falta na festa.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor – Luccino disse, sorrindo e pegando a mão de Otávio antes que ele pudesse dizer não. – Me siga.

\- L-Luccino! – Otávio exclamou, baixinho, mas o seguiu mesmo assim, enquanto Luccino o puxava pela mão pelo jardim da propriedade, em direção aos fundos, que estava mais do que vazio, e ainda por cima possuía um pequeno bosque no qual ninguém se aproximava. – Que ideia é essa?!

\- Se não podemos ficar juntos em público, fiquemos juntos sozinhos – Luccino respondeu, entrando no bosque e se virando para Otávio enquanto o puxava. – Afinal, aqui estamos dentro da propriedade, ouvimos a música, e ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

\- As vezes eu me assusto com a sua capacidade de encontrar desculpas e buracos para nossos encontros – Otávio respondeu, um sorriso sem graça aparecendo em sua face assim que pararam e se viram no meio do pequeno bosque, rodeados por árvores, arbustos e paz.

\- Sou eu que arranjo desculpas? – Luccino perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha – Não foi o senhor que queria porque queria aprender a dirigir e não prestava atenção em uma só aula? Pelo menos eu sei esgrima, até um certo nível, enquanto você mal sabe trocar marchas.

\- Luccino, carros são tecnologias complicadas, não ouse... – Otávio engoliu as palavras quando Luccino se aproximou, de supetão, colocando as mão sobre os braços do major e esperando uma resposta, seus narizes quase se tocando com a proximidade que Luccino colocou entre os dois.

\- Não ouse o que? – perguntou, um sorriso um tanto malicioso se formando em seu semblante, mantendo seus olhos focados nos de Otávio, que mas estava em estado de nervos do que prestando atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

\- ... N-não ouse m-me chamar de burro – Otávio conseguiu responder, apesar de suas palavras não passarem de sussurros nervosos. Luccino sorriu ainda mais e balançou a cabeça, levando uma de suas mão até o rosto de Otávio. Se aproximou, aos poucos, deixando finalmente seus olhos recaírem sobre seu próximo alvo.

\- Nunca te chamaria de burro – ele murmurou, se aproximando ainda mais. Porém, ao terem seus narizes se tocando, algo pareceu tomar conta de Otávio, que rapidamente se afastou, sua face vermelha como um tomate enquanto se apoiava em uma árvore próxima, mão sobre o peito.

\- N-n-nós deveríamos... nós deveríamos voltar a festa! Sim! A fe-festa – ele exclamou, sua voz um tanto esganiçada, fazendo com que Luccino desse outra risada e o pegasse pelo braço, de leve dessa vez, para não assustá-lo ainda mais.

\- Antes, posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele perguntou, voz suave, e Otávio engoliu em seco antes de se aprumar e assentir. – Como você me contou uma vez, podemos realizar um certo sonho? – sua mão deslizou para a de Otávio e entrelaçou seus dedos. – Dança comigo?

Otávio respirou fundo, limpou a garganta, fechou os olhos e relaxou os ombros antes de olhar para Luccino novamente e suspirar.

\- Claro.

 Luccino sentiu seu coração pular de alegria e um sorriso enorme apareceu em sua face, antes que ele tentasse se controlar e olhasse para Otávio sério, fazendo uma leve reverência e se levantando novamente. Seguindo seu exemplo, Otávio também o reverenciou, e se aproximou, pegando uma das mão de Luccino e a levantando. Depois, colocou a outra sobre sua cintura, e Luccino deixou sua mão livre cair sobre o ombro de Otávio, o mundo de repente parando ao redor deles.

Luccino não sabia se ainda respirava, se seu coração batia ou se seu cérebro trabalhava. Tudo parecia estático naquele momento. Ele mal mesmo conseguia ouvir a música que vinha da festa. Só tinha olhos para aquele momento, fixados em Otávio enquanto ele começava a dança, apertando a mão de Luccino e empurrando sua cintura de leve para guia-lo, assim como Nicoletta o tinha ensinado quando criança.

_\- O dia chegará, bambino, quando você terá a garota mais linda em seus braços, e vai guia-la pelas estrelas com sua dança – Nicoletta dizia, sorrindo, enquanto o ensinava a dançar no pequeno estábulo que possuíam – E será nesse momento que você saberá._

_\- O que eu saberei mama? – Luccino perguntava, seus olhos arregalados e cheios de curiosidade e inocência. Nicoletta sorria e afagava os cabelos do menino._

_\- Que é para sempre, bambino. Que é para sempre._

Luccino sentiu o ar sair de seu peito em um suspiro trêmulo, e seguiu a dançar, seu coração quente e cheio como nunca havia estado. Naquele momento, de fato, ele sabia. Ele sabia muito bem de muitas coisas.

Que realmente não importava o que qualquer um dissesse. Que não importava se nunca poderia se casar. Que nunca teria uma grande família com muitos filhos. Porque nada daquilo era sua realidade.

E sim, talvez fosse maldoso. Talvez um dia, pessoas como ele poderiam ter tudo aquilo e muito mais. Mas se ele não pudesse, não teria problema algum. Porque ele teria alguém perto dele, alguém que o amava assim como ele amava, e que dançaria com ele até as estrelas, e muito além.

Eles não precisavam de mais ninguém, um ao outro já bastava.

Aos poucos, a dança foi ficando mais lenta, e Otávio se aproximou, soltando a mão que segurava a de Luccino para descansá-la também em sua cintura, e fazendo com que Luccino colocasse seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Otávio, os aproximando ainda mais.

Seus narizes quase se tocavam a cada passo, a cada movimento, e seus olhos nunca saiam um do outro, seus corpos de adaptando a música sem sequer ouvi-la, sem nunca terem praticado ou tentado nada disso com qualquer outra pessoa.

E aos poucos, milímetro por milimetro, seus rostos se aproximavam, o suficiente para sentirem suas leves respirações, seus perfumes se entrelaçando no ar entre eles, tão perto e tão longe, insuportavelmente lento e hesitante, e ainda assim tão certo e instintivo.

Luccino podia sentir seu coração querendo sair de seu peito.

\- Luccino?! Luccino!

Os olhos dos dois se arregalaram e Otávio se afastou rapidamente, enquanto Luccino se apoiou contra uma árvore, sentindo um misto de raiva e desespero que quase não se continha dentro de si.

Sempre. Sempre interrompidos. A vida inteira deles seria assim. Porque o destino adorava pregar peças nele.

\- Luccino! Major... me perdoem, estou atrapalhando? – Ernesto perguntou enquanto se aproximava, e Luccino agradecia que estava escuro, ou o olhar que lançou a Ernesto poderia ter sido muito mal interpretado.

\- Claro que não – Otávio respondeu, e Luccino tinha que se maravilhar com a capacidade de Otávio de se manter calmo em toda situação. – O que deseja, Ernesto?

\- Vim chamá-los para o bolo! Mariana está procurando os dois como louca pela festa – Ernesto explicou, puxando Luccino pelos ombros e acenando para Otávio. – Venham, ela não me perdoaria se deixasse os dois para fora do casório.

\- Não, não perdoaria – Luccino murmurou, mal humorado, sendo levado por Ernesto enquanto Otávio os seguia logo atrás. Enquanto seguiam para dentro do casarão, Otávio se manteve no meio da multidão enquanto Ernesto levava Luccino para perto da mesa.

\- Aqui está o nosso pequeno fugitivo – disse, sorrindo e largando Luccino enquanto Mariana sorria, acenando contente. Luccino sorriu de volta, sem graça, e suspirou antes de se recompor, deixando de lado a raiva e frustração para ficar feliz por seus melhores amigos.

E roubando um rápido olhar do major, sorrindo enquanto o outro também sorria.

Ele realmente tinha que aprender a se controlar como Otávio se controlava.

Mas sua mente não saia da dança de qualquer maneira, e provavelmente nunca sairia.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha muito obrigada por lerem e sintam-se livres para fazerem qualquer comentário!


End file.
